


Enough

by alienscully



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Child Abuse, idk what happened but my heart burns for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienscully/pseuds/alienscully
Summary: His hatred for those around him burns deeper and stronger than his love for her ever could.





	Enough

His hatred for those around him burns deeper and stronger than his love for her ever could.

She knows this and she stays. That’s actually the only reason she stays: because she feels the exact same way about him.

Nisha had men fall at her feet begging for love, mercy and every other passionate, humiliating feeling a man could feel towards a woman; she despised them, thought they were weak, useless dicks — _literally_.

Jack never did this — at least not out of the bedroom. He knew what moves to make and when to make them. It’s like he figured the way around that fucked up puzzle around her heart, and she liked that.

She loved him as much as someone like her could love anyone. Which wasn’t a lot, but she liked to think it was enough.

 _“Sentimental whore,”_  She thinks of herself as she rises from the bed to pee. Her mom would be disgusted. Shit, her mom would be disgusted at the mere sight of her daughter, no sentimentalism needed.

That’s good. As she should.

She sighs. Nisha decides to leave thoughts of her mother to moments of anger, and not ones of tranquility. It was a decision she made a long time ago to keep herself sane — as sane as she could be, at least.

As she left the bathroom towards the bed, she found Jack knocked out on his side of the bed. At least one of them can sleep like a baby.

He looks peaceful. Chest rising, chest falling, his no longer burning scar still glows a little in the dark, but not nearly as much as it used to. She loves it: if Jack knew how much hotter and dangerous he looked with the sexy scar than with that stupid mask on his face...

 _“Oh my God, just let him shoot you already, won’t you?”_  It’s her voice but these are her mother’s words hanging still inside her brain. Fucking cunt. Can’t even let her daughter appreciate her boyfriend for a few minutes.

She was probably right, though. Jack will probably end up killing her at some point: whether he actually caught her slipping – even though they both fucked other people on a regular basis and knew about it, it was a whole other thing to actually _see_ them to it – or some other trivial shit. He would kill her unless she killed him first.

 _"So do it first, you dumb bitch._ ” She whispers, roughly, as she picks up one of her revolvers from the desk and loads it.

The loading sound is loud enough that Nisha thinks he’s heard her and almost feels the non-existing bullet in her spine that he definitely would’ve lodged there if  he knew what she was about to do.

But he isn’t awake, and she’s sure of it as she turns to look at him and he’s still sleeping as peaceful as he can, drooling like a baby.

Little baby.

Nisha makes her way to his side of the bed and places the revolver inches from his skull and unlocks it.

The silence in the room is deafening to her ears, with her own slow heartbeat being her only guidance.

She won’t do it. She doesn’t have to do it.

She loves him, but that’s not the main reason she doesn’t pull the trigger.

He loves her, in his own fucked up, psychotic way. But he loves her. “ _And that’s gotta be enough for you, mom._ ”

 _“It isn’t.”_ her mother’s words try to cloud her better judgement but Nisha is already tucking herself back into bed.

She grabs his left hand and puts it around her waist. They deserve each other. They _fit_.

She’s almost drifting back into oblivion when Jack grabs her waist and drags her closer to him, planting a hard kiss on her head.

“I _knew_ you couldn’t do it, honey pie.” And while her fastened heartbeat rings in her ears, she almost thinks she hears the sound of the gun he keeps under the pillow – “ _You_ _know_ _there's a billion bandits trying to kill me_ _._ ” – being dropped to the ground.

He’s around her and she’s warm. He loves her. She loves him. For them, it’s enough.

For now.

 


End file.
